


Sangria Waterfalls

by coolcoolbro



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, But Humans More So, Established Relationship, M/M, Okay real talk Imma tag this properly now, Smut, Walkers are Dangerous, What what in the butt, Zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-08 10:15:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3205559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolcoolbro/pseuds/coolcoolbro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all begins at 8AM, when that stupid kid stole Daryl’s knife.<br/>One would assume that he would have learned his lesson last time he stole a weapon of Daryl’s but clearly the boy’s head was like frigging concrete.<br/>Impermeable as fuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Impermeable

**Author's Note:**

> It all begins at 8AM, when that stupid kid stole Daryl’s knife.  
> One would assume that he would have learned his lesson last time he stole a weapon of Daryl’s but clearly the boy’s head was like frigging concrete. Impermeable as fuck.

It all begins at 8AM, when that _stupid_ kid stole Daryl’s knife.

One would assume that he would have learned his lesson last time he stole a weapon of Daryl’s but clearly the boy’s head was like frigging concrete. Impermeable as fuck.

He didn’t notice of course that it was missing as he had spent the night before in his beau’s tent. Daryl was enjoying the warmth of his body curled up beside his, Glenn’s head resting lightly on top of Daryl’s chest, lulled by the soft thumping that reassured him he was alive. As Daryl ran his hand through his soft, dark locks, he felt at ease, content with just that. His body felt like lead, which was okay, he didn’t want to move from that bed anyway.

Just as he came close to falling asleep again, he was interrupted by the sound of Rick knocking(?) on the tent flaps. Daryl looked at Glenn checking he was awake. Hoping he was awake. Clearly not. With a groan Daryl heaved himself off the cot, about to open the tent flaps before remembering to drape the covers over Glenn. He staggered over and the zip was pulled down abruptly. “What?”

“It’s Carl. He cut himself on this.” Rick said quietly, handing over the blood stained knife.

A pause. How the hell-? Oh. **OH.**

“And that’s my fault somehow?” Daryl snapped, unable and unwilling to deal with anyone’s bullshit. Especially not the bullshit of ‘Brick for Brains’ kid. “I told him not to touch my fucking stuff! If that kid can’t listen because he’s so damn dense that’s your problem, not mine.”

Rick simply nodded throughout his rant, avoiding his fiery gaze, before saying, “Look, I know. And I’ll have a word with him later but I’d appreciate if you refrain from insulting my son.”

Typical Rick. Such a policeman. The master negotiator. Shame he couldn’t negotiate with Shane to get him to stop shagging his wife, to leave his kid(s) alone and to stop attempting to murder him.  Just goes to show…

 

That Shane was fucking nuts.

 

Daryl turned to go back into Glenn’s tent before Rick caught his arm. Oh God, no. “Daryl.”

“ _No._ ”

“I know in light of things this may be a big ask…”

“ _No fucking way_.”

“…But can you please go on a run?”

“ _No. No. No. No. No. N-Fucking-O. Why should I? If the kid came in, stole my knife, was busy messing around with it and chopped his hand off, he should go on a run if he wanted the bandages so badly._ "

That’s what he would have told Rick. _Would_ have.

But one glance at his worn out face, and the hoarseness of his voice showed that his night wasn’t as blissful as Glenn and his...

“...Fine.”

Rick sighed in relief, “Thank you so much.”

Daryl grunted at the cop, getting back into the tent.


	2. My Underwear?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl doesn't want to go alone. And who better to come with him than his cute-ass Chinese (KOREAN!) boyfriend.

Daryl spun on his heel, getting back into his tent to be confronted by the sight of the round, supple flesh that was Glenn's ass.

" _Oh **God.**_ "

Daryl could feel the blood heading down south. As the surge of lust overrode all processes of rational thought, he started caressing his buttocks. His hands trailed further up, resting on his waist and on the sangria red finger marks that had been left on him from last night. Glenn whined at the touch, flinching and at that instant Daryl let go. Evidently, there was still some thought that didn’t just involve his member that was still straight like a flagpole. He still wasn’t used to it, poor babe. “Who was it?”

“ _I **knew** it. Sneaky bastard was too lazy to check._ ” 

"Rick Gr _iiiiiii_ mes."

“Yeah? Whad’he wan-? No.”

“I’m sorry.”

Glenn let out a groan as he slumped onto the bed, with Daryl retelling the story of how that twat-basket stole his knife, every sentence punctuated with another frustrated moan.

“So ged’up, ge’ready. We gotta go.”

“Yeah, sure… You seen my underwear?”

Daryl’s gaze trailed from his soft, soothing eyes to the limp member that Glenn was now sheepishly covering. He raised an eyebrow.

“Look at you acting all coy… You seem to be forgetting the fact that we spent last night fuckin’ each other’s brains out.” he said, punctuated by Daryl's vigorous thrusts.

With that, Daryl gave Glenn’s ass a slap, and he clenched underneath his hand.

“I’m serious Daryl!” he whined.

* * *

 

I mean, getting your cock bitten off by zombies isn’t the way he anticipated dying. He knew he couldn’t be 100% sure he’d survive.

He may get bitten. He may be killed. But he sure as hell isn’t dying without his pants on.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fairly short, I know, but there's only so much a girl can do during school in between tests. Not forgetting that I technically haven't done any of my homework or completed my maths test...
> 
> So if any of you have any knowledge for me to write on my notes on the Yalta and Potsdam conferences that would be greatly appreciated.


	3. Glenn Hated Wearing Daryl's Underwear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glenn hated wearing Daryl's underwear...

Glenn hated wearing Daryl’s underwear.

The fabric hung loosely around his hips, and needed to be hitched  up repeatedly to avoid revealing his derriere with every movement. It was tedious having to pull them up every few seconds, but it _was_ better than having to feel the scratchy material on his balls.

* * *

 

Daryl loved Glenn wearing his underwear.

He loved the fact that he could see the beginnings of his firm yet soft buttocks as they rode down. He loved the little wiggle that Glenn did every time he pulled them up. But even more so, he loved the fact that when Glenn finally takes them off (or when Daryl does), his scent will linger on the fabric.

* * *

 

He was just watching him from the stables, head lolled back, hands in his pockets. Just thinking about it for too long, gives Daryl a raging hard on, so calculates the time he has left, and the time it will take for him to do what he has to do.

He turned to make his way back to the tent absent-mindedly, but as he did so, Daryl walked straight into Rick.

He couldn’t help but look down at the rock hard member that had touched his inner thigh during the collision, his face conveying that he was quite impressed. Whether that was because he was perving on him or because he didn’t think anyone could actually get off that soon after (Daryl may not have noticed the love bite on his neck but Rick certainly did.) he did not know.

Ok, now this was getting weird. Why is he still staring?

Daryl cleared his throat which threw Rick out of his thought bubble. Officer Friendly quickly averted his eyes resolving to look directly at the sun because that would hurt a lot less in comparison to Daryl beating the shit outta him if he ogled it any longer.

Swerving past him, Daryl made it to his tent, but by then, it was too late. Damn…

“Daryl?”

He turned to be met by those sultry mahogany eyes. Man, he loved it when he said his name…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, this was kinda shitty but I promise you it gets better. But you know, you kinda have to have a plot and stuff before the wham blam shit.  
> But wow, I didn't think it was possible to make yourself upset by your own work.  
> Es ist sehr deprimierend, aber die Geschichte sehr spannend ist.
> 
> I should probably change the damn rating now that I think about it...


	4. Say My Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glenn says his name in one of two ways.

**The Night Before**

* * *

 

 

Daryl was normally used to hearing his name being said in contempt. The sigh that preceded it was something he had grown accustomed to, as well as the clipped syllables that followed. He’d heard that word in that manner so many times, but never from _him_.

Glenn had only ever said his name in two ways.

In love.

Holding onto his torso as they rode back to the farm after their first run as a duo. His chin pressed against his shoulder. He moved so it was now resting on it, his breath fluttering against his ear before whispering those sweet words.

In love.

Breathless. Laced with sweet lust as his eyes rolled back into his skull.

First time he said it like _that_ , it was whilst Daryl was balls deep in him.

Sweaty, breathless, reeling in pleasure, on the brink. Glenn’s hands roamed on the other man’s wet, toned body as he rolled his hips whilst inside him. The closer he came to coming, the dirtier, more desperate sounds he made. “Uh. Uh. Yeuhh. Shi-hi-hiiiit. Oh fuck, Da _ryl_ ”

Fuck, he nearly came at that. The way his name rolled off his tongue, laced with sweet lust and gratitude. Daryl thrusted harder until he was spent, collapsing instantly on his other half. He stayed lying on top of him, tired, out of breath, content with hearing Glenn’s racing heart. Glenn looked down at him, a small smile on his lips, and wrapped his arms around him. How this strong, independent redneck was so fucking _adorable_ , nestling his head in his chest, mewling at his touch, was a complete mystery to him. Glenn sighed, trailing his hands down his spine and settling at the small of his back. He shivered at his touch, before moving onto his side to avoid crushing him under the several pounds of pure muscle and broken skin. 

"I love you Daryl"

He opened his mouth to try to repeat them back, but he could only choke on those words. "I-I-"

"I know, just-just stay with me. M'kay?"

He nodded, placing a hand over his chest, his head resting on the pillow, just above his shoulder.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I am real sorry for actually not updating often but in my defense- mocks/ My ACTUAL GCSE German Assessment (Worth 15%)  
> I do have plans however for the rest... I'm not sure if you'll like them however...


	5. A Barrage of Bites

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glenn made it to the other side of the room in a matter of seconds. “Saw you looking at me”, he said as he trailed kisses along his jawline, down his neck and into his collarbone.   
> “How could I look away?”

**Present**

* * *

 

 

Glenn made it to the other side of the room in a matter of seconds. “Saw you looking at me”, he said as he trailed kisses along his jawline, down his neck and into his collarbone.

“How could I look away?” he retorted as he pushed Glenn off him, rolling on top of him to begin a barrage of bites. He gasped as his teeth sunk into his skin, groaned when he felt his tongue glide over the reddening patch of skin. Daryl relished the taste Glenn, his sweaty, slightly clammy skin, tasting lightly of salt.

He grinded against the ever hardening bulge in his trousers, eliciting a groan from Glenn, who was writhing beneath him.

As his hands trailed to his belt, he was somewhat surprised to feel Glenn’s hands firmly pull them away.

He cocked his head, to which Glenn sighed. “I’m sorry… I want this too, I swear, but we’ve got to go, and we’ve got to go now.”

Daryl nodded, getting off him. “Fine. But you owe me.”

Glenn responded by kissing his cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I intended this to be longer and I swear, I really would have written more, but I've got my German speaking exam tomorrow as well as my Science ISA.  
> I'm really sorry... xxx


	6. I Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Chapter in which things happen.  
> Daryl and Glenn get frisky in a car and promises are made.

Daryl trudged to the battered pick-up truck, whilst being pulled along by the arm by Glenn, still soured by the lack of ‘sexual relief’.

Swinging the door open he ushered Glenn in before hauling himself onto the other side. For the first few minutes, Glenn yapped on about ‘things’- things that Daryl didn’t actually understand or to be honest, wanted to understand. Some shit about television shows and celebrities, names unrecognisable to him. He still however made the effort to nod and grunt however, to avoid sounding rude. 5 minutes in, Glenn stopped completely, smile faltering.

“Right, that’s it. Pull over. _Now_.”

Daryl did so, his hand on the clutch tremoring slightly in anticipation. He’d never heard him talk with that tone towards him.

“You’re still pissed that we didn’t get to fuck earlier, aren’t you?”

He opened his mouth to reply when Glenn clamped his hand on it. “Don’t talk. Rhetorical.” Glenn fumbled with his seatbelt, yanking it off himself. “Clearly it wasn’t enough to promise you later. But I promised, and I keep my promises always. I promise, I’ll love you forever.”

Glenn moved across the seats to straddle Daryl, saying between kisses. “I promise I’ll do the laundry. I promise I’ll fuck you later. And I promise I’ll do something to placate you now” he whispered, nibbling on his ear.

“Fuck.”, was the only word available in Daryl Dixon’s vocabulary at that moment in time.

Glenn’s nimble fingers quickly did away at his belt and the zipper beneath, desperately yanking them down in the heat of arousal. Daryl rested his hand on Glenn’s waiting for approval which Glenn gave with a nod.

It was at that moment when they both learned a valuable lesson; Pickup trucks are fucking hard to have quick encounters in.

They carried on regardless however because night was looming, but if they didn’t have this then, they were pretty sure their balls would explode. Or shrivel up. I don’t know.

Trousers around their ankles (which again was an important lesson learned as it really isn’t very comfortable or easy to do it without disrobing completely), Glenn grinded roughly against Daryl, hardening further at his touch. “Fu-f-f-fu-uhh-ck… I need to feel you Glenn.”

Calloused fingers ran around the edge of his elasticated waistband, before yanking them down, exposing his member to the humid air of the pickup truck. He soon did the same to his own pants before resuming, bare flesh rubbing against bare flesh. “I’m gonna suck you dry.”

“What?”

“What?”

“I- I thought I would?”

“But?.. I thought _I_ would…”

“… Think you could lie down here?”

Glenn sat on the dashboard, more leaning than anything, whilst Daryl attempted to lie down, and be comfortable. An impossible feat, as Daryl was pretty sure that the beautiful experience of giving and receiving a blow job simultaneously would be less enjoyable if he had to have the clutch constantly poking him in the ribs. And there was no way in hell that they’d go outside. There was something very off putting in being eaten alive whilst having sex.

“Rock, paper, scissors?”

“Fuck, just do it Glenn!”

Instantly his face lit up, swooping down and onto Daryl’s member.

The unexpected move, made him gasp as the warm, moist mouth enveloped him.

Glenn’s warm, moist mouth which was now bobbing up and down enthusiastically as Glenn’s tongue swirled around. Daryl could only sit with his mouth agape, choked sounds escaping him along with all thought processes because right then, right now, Glenn was giving Daryl possibly the best blowjob he had had in a lifetime.

Fuck.

When he finally looked down at Glenn who was now stroking his own cock in chorus, he couldn’t hold on any longer. Which the most elongated and guttural noise, he came and came hard, with Glenn following soon after. He swooped in for a kiss, teeth clashing, as he relished in the salty taste of himself. A few seconds was all he could take before Glenn had to pull away, panting.

Soon after that, he was pulling up his trousers, and tapping at Daryl’s thigh. “Let’s go. Hey!” He shook his shoulder, as his heavy lids drooped more. “Hey! Now’s not the time!”

“Damn boy, you’ll be the death of me.”

“Nevermind that, you’ll kill us both if you don’t move.”

“Oh God, I could never do that to you(!)” He said mockingly, starting the truck up again. Daryl continued driving, eyes never taken off the road as Glenn stared out of the window, head pressed up against the window pane. Glenn tore his eyes away from the passing foliage and paved roads for a brief moment, a sweet yet sorrowful smile forming on his lips.

“I promise I’ll never leave your side. Never.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I just holla @SteelAngel because you are way too nice to me in the comments I swear down.  
> Reckon this is long enough for you now? Jeez that sounds weird when you read that back.  
> But for real, this one especially dedicated to you. You're the real MVP.
> 
> And to the rest of you guys who I don't see but are there, thank you for everything.  
> Seeing e-mails saying 'You've Got Kudos!' or that someone's commented really makes my day especially when all of you are so sweet. Thank you also for putting up with my crap in which I will either upload like once a day or go away for a century.


	7. Walkers Are Dangerous, But Humans More So

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dynamic Duo reach Atlanta.

The pick-up truck’s engine was like thunder against the contrast of the silent backdrop of the ghost city of Atlanta.

This struck Daryl and Glenn as quite odd, that the moaning, groaning and shuffling of the walkers was almost nonexistent- but it’s not like they were complaining. Being confronted with a herd wouldn’t have been much better, so the duo carried on in their scavenging, Daryl with his loaded crossbow at the ready; Glenn with his fast feet and machete as they snuck through a back passage, for he had noticed something.

There was an oak door, the varnish that once coated it, flaky and bloodstained, which was unsettling to say the least. Regardless, it looked fairly sturdy which meant it could have not been breached. This also meant that perhaps it was occupied or rather had been, until the previous tenant’s subsequent death. Glenn rested his ear against the cold wood, trying to make out any sounds coming from the inside as Daryl looked around anxiously.

* * *

 

…

…

…

 

* * *

 

Nothing.

Daryl was now looking at him, as Glenn turned around in order to tell him to help him get the door open. He never got to say that.

What he _did_ say was his name.

Glenn had only said his name in two ways.

“Dar-”

In fear.

Daryl’s head jolted forward and he collapsed as the piping collided with his skull.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, there is a high chance that I will actually re-write this chapter like I have already done with some of the others. So don't be surprised when/if you ever come back for the next installment/to say hi/to reread it that there are extra paragraphs dotted around.  
> I am a bit of a perfectionist and even after I've finished, I'll always find something I hate.  
> \-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> Also, lol solly. Because I am a cruel mistress I felt like ending it here for now. But ya know, gotta keep you on your toes.  
> Perhaps I'll upload the next chapter tomorrow. Or next week. Mocks are a bitch, I'll tell ya now.
> 
> Anyway...  
> I am thinking of writing a mini prequel to this of slightly less risky times.  
> Either that or I might do multiple endings for this one.  
> Your choice.
> 
> Tell me what you'd rather. Unless you want like both or something.
> 
> Also, sorry for this long ramble. Sorry. Yeah.


End file.
